New spark
by my fan fic acadiemia
Summary: This is a story in an AU it starts in the Deku and Todoroki fight. (it's very hard not to spoil it) Deku finds out he has a ere are he characters from class a-1 and 1-d also some oc as well as pro heroes and villans(i im sorry for any spelling mistakes)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW SPARK**

**This is a story in an AU it's set in the Deku and ****Todoroki fight (i im sorry for any spelling mistakes)**

"**It's your power, not his Todoroki and I won't stop fighting until you can accept that" as I finished screaming at the top of my lungs I suddenly got slammed into the air with ice**

**Todoroki"stop...talking…Midoriya...just...shut...up." with every word he hit me again and again and again I think a puked once or twice(a hit).suddenly Todoroki let out a scream pain his right arm and leg where covered in ice suddenly I realised he was not heating his cold side he, in other words, he got frostbite really really bad frostbite but he did not stop **

"**I...will...beat...you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" as I was falling back down to the groud I sore an explosion of fire and I let out a laugh a big loud echoing laugh he used it he won and lost all at the same time no matter what happened next Todoroki won **

"**Yes Todoroki yes" Endeavor screamed then I was engulfed in the fire I felted it everywhere (EVERYWHERE)then it stopped that when I realized my arms were moving without thinking about it and as they were moving the fire moved with it. I WAS MOVING FIRE.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 new cash new cuts

1 week later

The last couple of days were very stressful with the content check-ups and test on how powerfull my quirk is and its limitations (anything over blue-fire I can't move and I can't move fire that is not chemical edited

"Hello students of the ultra academy hero course I am a governor my name is miss Fusa and I am here to tell you about a few new bouget cuts the first cuts are the hero course will have 1 class, not you will all be taking your entrance exams will all so have to share your dorm room...all so I would like to talk to Izuku midoriya apart from him you can all leave" miss fusa sad she was a small fat woman

"Im Izuku midorya" I muttered

"Good that's good to know can you come up please", she said When I got up there she graded me and changed into Toga (or back into Toga), "every one step back not so Deku gets his cute little throat cut open and that would be sad wouldn't it" she sneered.

I looked at Todoroki and nodded he knows what I meant he let out a burst of fire to the right as suspected toga jump to the left that's when my my quirk still not used to it came in use I made a tendril of the flame go to the left so when she bogged she jump right into it letting me go

"No, what stop", Toga screamed, "All for one is coming ha...ha ha...ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" she pulled out her knife and stabbed her self in the chest, "now you have to get me out of here he will kill me if he knows that I was boinging this." she let out a shrill laugh and slumped to the floor


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 2 become 1

"Someone get her a doctor" I ordered oddly Bakugo bid what I said he started to run to the nurse's office

"Izuku get away from her she will get burned" it was principal Nezu not really knowing why I stepped back looking down I realised that my body was covered in flames but this flames where different they were green like when you burn copper but these flames were more controlled then normal flames it looked like when I use one for all but with fire

"!WHAT IS HAPPING WHAT IS GOING ON!" I screamed more calmly I asked, "why am I not burning?" all most everyone (every girl really) covered the eyes but a few people Todoroki and Uraraka stared a me that when I realized my skin was not burning but my uniform was I blushed "Todoroki Uraraka stop staring." I muttered

"No way," Todoroki laughed

"Is that big" Uraraka asked

"I've seen bigger." Todoroki joked (i hope), "but yes." then he took a picture.

"Delete that." I said then covered my self up, "let's get back to the fact that a high-ranking Villan is coming this way. we need to make a plan."

"Heres the plan I go out there go beyond 101%oF oNe FoR aLl AnN pOuNd AlL FOR ONE INTO DUST PUT HIM IN A IRN AND THROW HIM INTO THE SUN." all might screamed. Then he jumped out of the hall leaving a buff hole in the siling.

"Miborya don't you know your bones can't handle it." Recovery girl said

"I have to" I reapplied

"At least put on a custom." recovery girl ask

"Fine." I answered then made the fire around me turn in to a suit (super not normal) then I followed all might


	4. sorryread this

Hi im sorry for taking so long on posting anything it been a hard couple of how ever long it's been

Also this is for everyone who criticizes my spellings and grammar im dyslexic do you know how hard it is to even read ½ the stuff i write fanfics about (ok well maybe just mha) also i do use spelling check and other stuff also I know this will be filled with spelling mistakes and I have done that on purpuss

For every one who criticizes my writing I DO THIS FOR FUN no other reason i do this for fun im not a good writer i'm not trying to be im just trying to have some fun and possible make other people happy while i do it and yes I admit more than ½ of what I write is cringy

Is that ok with everyone?


End file.
